Si Juegas Con Fuego Te Quemarás
by Day78
Summary: ONE-SHOT. "La deseaba. La necesita. Y ayúdame Dios porque la haría mía esta noche".¡Lemon! "¿Él te hace sentir de este modo, Bella?" TRADUCCIÓN: Escrito por Mezzanottex3.


** Esta historia se llama _You play with fire and it's gonna burn you y pertenece a Mezzanottex3, yo solo la traduzco con su permiso._**

* * *

**· Nombre original de la historia:** _You Play With Fire & It's Gonna Burn You_

**· Nombre en español**_**: **__Si Juegas Con Fuego Te Quemarás_

**. Autora:**Mezzanottex3

**· Traducción por: **Day78

**· Tipo de personajes: **OOC

**· Tipo de historia: **TH **(**todos humanos**).**

* * *

- x - x – **Si Juegas Con Fuego Te Quemarás **- x - x-  
(_Intenté advertirte..._)

_Y luego sus piernas se abrieron para él, del mismo modo en que lo hacían siempre. Era casi instintivo el modo en que su cuerpo necesitaba el de él… del mismo modo en que el de él necesitaba el de ella._

_Ella había gritado su nombre… lo único que se desliaba de sus labios. Solo __avivaba__ el fuego que ya estaba cegando sus ojos. _

_Los ojos de ella estaban nublados con lujuria… su largo cabello marrón oscuro estaba extendido sobre las almohadas debajo de la… y sus suaves, y rosas labios estaban ya amoratados por sus besos._

_Y antes de que él entrara al único cielo que él quería, solo pensó en una cosa._

_Que ella pertenecía a él._

_Que era __**suya.**_

**- x -**

**- x -**

"_¿Por que no puedo alejarme?"_

**- x -**

**- x -**

Dos semanas.

336 horas. 20,160 minutos. 1, 209,600 segundos... desde la última vez que la vi.

Y Dios mío, la extrañaba muchísimo.

…Sin mencionar que mi cuerpo se había estado rebelando en mi contra, por mi repentina carencia de ella. Cada cosa pequeña me recordaba a ella, incluso el olor de las fresas en el aire, hacen que una particular parte de mi anatomía me doliera en incomodidad. ¿Mencioné cuántas veces me masturbé ante una foto de ella en las últimas dos semanas?

Quizás _no_ quieres saberlo.

_27 veces._

Había tomado un viaje de negocios para la compañía de mi padre, ocupando mi tiempo en las últimas dos semanas. Mi valioso y preciado tiempo, con la única persona en mi vida que tenía un valor significativo…

Lo que me mataba era que no le había dicho a _ella_ que me iba. Nuestro último… _encuentro_… cuando había ido a su casa para encontrarme con que estaba en casa sola… no había salido como lo había planeado. Intenté controlarme, a diferencia de otras veces… pero hacer una esfuerzo no valía la pena. Había venido esa noche para decirle que me iba… pero no llegué a decírselo… yo-

Yo… me aproveché de ella… _otra vez_.

No puedo describir completamente lo que pasó. Pero me sentí… _ohh_… Mi cuerpo estaba lleno de una necesidad tan cruda y primitiva, que no pude controlarme. Nunca supe que un deseo por algo pudiera ser _tan_ fuerte. La cogí fuertemente. La amaba, Dios- La amaba tanto que dolía. Quería que ella lo supiera.

**Quería que ella sintiera lo que yo no tenía el coraje para decir.**

Y mientras estaba acostado y despierto esa noche, mirándola dormir, mirando su piel color crema iluminada por la luz de la luna… Me sentí avergonzado. Ella ni siquiera había intentado detenerme, me había dado cuenta. Ella no había dicho ninguna palabra para señalarme que me detuviera. Ella me alentó. Ella quería más… másmásmásmás.

**-x-**

"_Lo siento, Bella…" Susurré, acariciando su dormido rostro._

_Ella lucía celestial en la luz de la luna._

_Bella sonrió mientras mi mano descansaba en su mejilla. No debí haber hecho esto. Siempre termina de este modo… Esto era un error. La forcé-_

_Alejé mi mano rápidamente, disgustado conmigo mismo. Pasé una mano por mi cabello y cerré los ojos. Me alejé de ella sobre la cama lo más que pude._

_Aléjate… aléjate… aléjate._

_No podía controlarme cuando se trataba de ella. ¿Por qué no podía decirle que la amaba? Quizás tenía miedo de ser… ¿rechazado?_

_Me levanté de la cama y me senté en el borde, apretándome el puente de la nariz con mi pulgar y mi índice. Me odiaba a mi mismo por ser tan cobarde, pero al mismo tiempo…_

… _Odiaba el hecho de no ser capaz de alejarme para siempre tampoco._

_Me vestí rápidamente y presioné mis labios en su frente._

"_Perdóname, Bella…". Murmuré contra su piel._

"_Ed…ward…". Estaba dormida. "No… me dejes… otra vez…"_

_Mi sangre se congeló. ¿Ella sabía que yo me estaba yendo?... Ella sabía que yo debía hacerlo. Antes de que él viniera a casa-_

"… _por favor…" ella gimoteó, tan desesperadamente que casi me vuelvo a acostar allí de vuelta a su lado._

"_No puedo quedarme". Contesté suavemente, frunciendo el ceño. "Volveré pronto"._

_Ella sonrío y continuó durmiendo._

"_**Te amo…"**__ Susurré, demasiado bajo para que ella lo escuchara._

_Y luego, dejé la habitación._

**-x-**

Así que, no le dije que me iba.

No**.**

No necesitaba hacerlo. Ella no me extrañaría.

…_¿O si?_

Mis sueños estaban plagados de ella. De ella desnuda debajo de mí mientras la saboreaba, la tocaba, la adoraba…

… la cogía.

Cogerla hasta que solo pensara en _mí_. Hasta que fuera imposible para su mente procesar nada excepto yo. Esos sueños… eran deliciosos.

Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de su casa, suspiré y me debatí si debía tocar o no. ¿Querría ella siquiera verme? No sabía lo que mi cuerpo pudiera hacer una vez que la viera. Mirarla hacía que mi cuerpo me traicionara… comencé a pensar que era un tipo de masoquista… disfrutando la tortura en la que me estaba poniendo yo mismo.

… Oh, maldita sea.

Vacilantemente, estiré una mano y dejé que dos de mis nudillos tocaran la puerta. Pasé una mano por mi cabello, ugh, probablemente estuviera un desastre. Supongo que quería verla más que cualquier otra cosa.

"_¡Ya voy en un segundo!"_ Su voz gritó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Su voz era tan musical… aunque tan potente al mismo tiempo. El efecto que tenía en mi, si, solo su voz, era totalmente loco. El poder que ella tenía sobre mi no era como nada de lo que hubiera sentido antes. Me hacía querer-

Metí mis manos en mi bolsillo… _mierda_, ya estaba volviéndome loco.

Y luego, la puerta se abrió y allí estaba ella. Una ráfaga de viento me azotó y sentí cómo temblaba. Los recuerdos de nuestro último encuentro eran más fuertes de lo que habían sido antes. Mis pantalones se estaban volviendo más ajustados.

"¡Edward!" Ella dijo mi nombre, sonriendo alegremente. "¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo! ¡Te extrañé!"

_**Te**__ extrañé._

Mi corazón se hinchó de alegría. Ella me extrañó también. Ya estaba… Ella sería mía esta noche y nada me iba a detener.

_¡Maldición, Edward! ¡Contrólate!_

"Por favor, ven dentro antes de que te resfríes…" Ella dijo suavemente.

_Ven dentro. _

"Gracias…" Murmuré. Ella se hizo a un lado mientras yo entraba.

Escuche el clic de la puerta al cerrarse detrás de mí. Me gustaba la idea de que solo estuviéramos ella y yo… solos en la casa. Espera, estábamos solo, ¿no?

"¿Está _él_?" Pregunté, oliendo algo que se cocinaba en la cocina. Me giré para mirarla. Ese fue mi primer error.

Ella lucía demasiado tentadora. Su largo cabello, oscuro y ondulado estaba hacia abajo, enmarcando su rostro. Quería tanto estirar las manos para acariciar esos mechones sedosos. Estaba apretando mis manos tan fuertemente que estaba seguro de que estaba sangrando.

No había prácticamente nada cubriendo sus piernas, excepto por un par de shorts. Sus piernas color crema…

_Dios…_

No podía esperar hasta que estén envueltas a mi alrededor.

_¡No, Edward! ¡Detente!_

Me había convertido en un monstruo, y era todo su culpa.

Ella tenía puesto una blusa sin magas color azul, la cual mostraba mucho escote. _Demasiado_. ¿Lo estaba haciendo para provocarme? Estaba definitivamente funcionando.

_Deja de mirarle el pecho, Edward…_

Alejé mis ojos de su cuerpo para mirarla a la cara.

"Quién-" Ella pensó por un momento, antes de dejar salir una suave risa. "Oh, no. Él no esta aquí. Salió con sus amigos esta noche… Ummm…. Escuché que regresabas hoy, así que te preparé una cena de bienvenida."

**Cena de bienvenida.**

Espera, ¿Cómo sabía ella que yo volvía a casa hoy? Levanté una ceja.

Ella rió nerviosamente ante mi expresión escéptica. "Alice me llamó y me dijo. No he estado acosándote-"

No sabía por qué la idea de que ella me acosara era tan excitante.

"Sabes que no tenías que hacer nada para mi". Aliviané el tema de conversación, más que nada para mi beneficio. "Solo vine a saludarte-"

_Si, claro._

Ella agitó las manos, restándole importancia. "Quería hacerlo. Además estaba preocupada de que no te prepares nada para ti… En serio, Edward-" Ella estaba caminando para la cocina y yo la seguí.

_Lindo trasero._

"…luces muy cansado. No debiste haber venido a visitarme. Te hubiera guardado la comida para otro momento. Deberías ir a casa y-"

_Masturbarte._

Entramos en la cocina y ella se giró a mirarme. Se me hizo agua la boca.

"… dormir un poco."

"Tonterías. Tú sabes bien que lo primero que iba a hacer apenas mi avión aterrizara en Forks era venir a verte."

_Y cogerte._

Ella se giró hacia mi y me sonrió. Aunque algo destelló en sus ojos, y sus labios se apretaron en una dura línea.

"Desearía… desearía que me hubieras dicho que te ibas…" Susurró para si misma antes de girarse hacia el horno para dar vuelta la comida.

Retrocedí ante sus palabras. Realmente no creía que me ella me extrañaría. Diablos, pensé que ella estaba enojada conmigo. La última vez que la había clamado… yo… no me pude controlar. Había sido tan bruto con ella que la había… dejado moretones. Mi cuerpo me había traicionado e hice lo que me vino por instinto… buscaba liberación. ¿No me merecía una bofetada por eso? En serio, lo merecía.

Pero aún así, la extrañaba desesperadamente, y no sabía que ella se sentiría igual.

"Yo…" comencé, sin estar seguro de qué decir. Parecía como si nunca supiera lo adecuado para decir.

_Ella me había extrañado y yo la dejé por dos semanas sin siquiera una llamada, sin un e-mail… sin nada. Bella…_

"No te reocupes," Contestó, sin girar a mirarme. "Solo me alegra que hayas vuelto."

Debía ser mentalmente incapaz para no escuchar la tristeza en su tono de voz. Estaba inclinado en la encimera de la cocina cuando la escuché hipar.

Hice llorar a mi ángel.

_No._

_No…_

_Por favor, no…_

Me paré detrás de ella; la proximidad cercana era una mala idea pero era mi única opción. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y descansé mi barbilla junto a su oreja izquierda.

"Lo siento, Bella. Te extrañé… de verdad."

"No tienes porqué mentirme…". Contestó.

Me acerqué aún más cerca a ella; su trasero estaba hacia arriba fuertemente apretado contra mi ingle. Un poco más de esto y no solo estaría hambriento de comida. Ella accidentalmente se movió contra mí y yo gemí, mis manos alrededor de ella inconscientemente se apretaron.

_Ayúdame Dios o sino terminaré clamándola ahora mismo._

"Creí que estarías… agh… enojada conmigo por lo que hice…" Presioné mi dureza contra su trasero. "… por lo que te hice… la última vez que te vi."

Ella se giró pero mis brazos mantuvieron un fuerte agarre a su alrededor. Ella no se iría a ningún lado.

"¿Pensaste que estaría enojada?" Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, pero su voz destellaba con enojo. "Te fuiste sin decir adiós, sin una nota o cualquier tipo de mensaje-"

_Maldición. Era sexy cuando se enojaba._

"Te dije que te amaba y… Tú- tú- me dejaste por dos semanas y ¿pensaste que yo estaría completamente bien con eso? ¿Qué olvidaría todo lo que pasó? Bueno, te diré Sr. Cullen-"

**Ella me amaba.**

Hice lo único que se me ocurrió. Lo único que quería hacer. Estrellé mis labios contra los suyos. Ella estaba inmediatamente silenciada y gimió debajo mío mientras la presionaba contra la encimera. Electricidad corría a través de mi y sentí la sangre palpitar con fuerza en mi. Mierda, no iba a ser capaz de soportar más de esta tortura por mucho tiempo.

Mi respiración se hizo corta mientras me alejaba de su boca y dejaba que mis labios viajaran hacia su cuello. Mi lengua se encaminó hacia el suave lugar que recordaba de nuestra última vez. Mordisqueé la sensitiva piel de su cuello y ella gimió. Mis ojos se cerraron fuertemente.

Moví mi cadera contra la suya, sabiendo que ella sería capaz de sentir mi excitación. Ella presión su cadera contra la mía en respuesta y mis labios se congelaron en su piel.

"Bella…" Gemí. Estaba desesperadamente intentado advertirle que mi cuerpo me estaba traicionando una vez más… y no había nada que yo pudiera hacer a menos que ella me ayudara.

"Edward" Contestó. "La comida- la comida… Trabajo tan duro-"

_Duro_.

"Bella…" Rogué su nombre otra vez. "Dime que me detenga…"

"No te detengas…" Gimió en mi oído.

Ella no sabía el peligro en el cual se estaba poniendo.

Un gruñido explotó en mi pecho y mis dedos se encaminaron hacia su centro.

De repente, se alejó de mí y se giró hacia el hormo. Le dirigí una mirada incrédula mientras agarraba su brazo.

_¡Provocadora!_

"No me hagas esto. No me provoques-"

_Te agarraré… como la última vez._

"… terminará mal."

Me dedicó una sonrisa inocente y sacó un cuenco de salsa del horno con cuidado. La miré mientras lo llevaba hacia la mesa del comedor. Qué extraño, no había notado que las luces estaban apagadas y que solo había dos sillas en la mesa, en lados opuestos. Una para mi, otra para ella. Había un mantel negro sobre la mesa, con una vela prendida.

"¿Por favor?" Me preguntó, haciendo sobresalir su labio inferior como un puchero.

_Quería chuparlo._

De verdad lucía como si se hubiera esforzado bastante en la cena, así que sería maleducado de mi parte negarlo. No la haría enojar más de lo que estaba. Decidí ceder ante su pedido.

"Está bien". Sonreí, caminando para ir a sentarme.

_Ay. Mierda. Ay. Ay._

Se sentó en frente mío y sonrió orgullosa. "¡También preparé pan con ajo! También salsa fresca... y también hay bastante de-"

"Shhh, tonta, Bella." Bromeé. "Es perfecto. Gracias."

Ella sonrió otra vez y comenzamos a comer.

Como supuse, la cena estaba llena de un incómodo silencio. No había duda de que ella seguía aún molesta conmigo. Tenía todo derecho de estarlo. Yo era un idiota, un cobarde… exageré y pensé lo peor como solía hacerlo. Debí haberle dicho que me iba.

Diablos, no debí haberla dejado en primer lugar.

La observé con curiosidad. El modo en que ella comía era delicado y elegante… cada vez que sus labios se abrían, perdía la respiración. _Esto_ se estaba haciendo insoportable.

La miré mientras giraba su copa de vino hacia su boca, y cómo los músculos de su cuello se expandían y contraían cada vez que tragaba.

Estaba bastante seguro de que mi pene iba romper mi pantalón para salir.

Mi mano inconscientemente paseó por mi pierna y acaricié la tela fuera de mi latente erección. Un suspiro escapó de mi boca por un momento. Sensible. Mierda, estaba tan sensible ahora. Probablemente podía masturbarme frente a un plato de pasta y obtener satisfacción.

Si, la situación estaba _así_ de mal.

"¿Está todo bien?" Preguntó ella.

Levanté la vista hacia ella y sonreí. "Todo está… delicioso, Bella. Eres una cocinera maravillosa."

"Gracias." Contestó, deslizando su tenedor de vuelta a su plato.

Mis ojos no abandonaron los suyos. Ella lamió sus labios y mis dedos pasaron de arriba hacia abajo sobre la tela entre mis piernas. Me estremecí y mis piernas se abrieron ligeramente. ¿Qué era lo que me estaba deteniendo de saltar a través de la mesa y tomarla sobre el piso?

Nada.

Qué suerte la mía.

Oh, espera, estaba ese asunto moral con mi lado caballeroso. Oh, a la mierda con él. Siempre deteniéndome en lo que quería desesperadamente hacer…

Mis manos llegaron debajo de mi pantalón y tomaron mi erección. Mis ojos estaban medios cerrados mientras comenzaba a acariciarme de arriba hacia abajo mientras la miraba.

-**x**-

"_¡Edward!" Gritó debajo de mí a punto e venirse._

"_Bella…" Gemí, sintiendo sus paredes estrecharse a mi alrededor._

"_Más fuerte, bebé…" Gruñó ella, mientras le mordía la oreja._

_Hice como me pidió y sus paredes me llenaron mientras su orgasmo venía. Gruñí mientras me enterraba dentro de ella tan profundo como podía, y derramándome dentro suyo. Sus caderas se movieron contra las mías mientras sentíamos las olas de placer juntos._

-**x**-

Mi mano se movía más rápido hasta que escuché su voz.

"… ¿Edward?"

Mi mano dejó de moverse de una.

"¿Qué estás… haciendo?"

Oh, mierda.

_Me estoy masturbando frente a este delicioso plato de pasta…_ ¿Eso suena convincente?

"Perdóname-" Dije, "Voy a usar el baño por un momento-".

Ella asintió y sonrió, pareciendo satisfecha con mi respuesta. Gracias a Dios. Salí del cuarto tan calmado como pude y tan pronto como entré en el baño di un portazo y abrí el grifo del agua. Puse mis manos debajo del agua y salpiqué un poco hacia mi rostro.

_LATIDO—_

_LATIDO—_

_LARIDO—_

Este problema no podía ser ignorado. Me paré frente al inodoro y bajé mi cierre, permitiendo que mi pene se liberara de la horrible y dolorosa restricción de mis pantalones. ¿_Por qué_ estoy usando pantalones siquiera?

Tomé mi inundado miembro y mi cuerpo tembló con electricidad.

"Uhhhh…" Se escapó de mis labios mientras las imágenes de Bella llenaban mi mente.

_La deseaba._

Empujé fuerte en mi mano, buscando desesperadamente alivio.

_La necesitaba._

Me mordí el labio y mis ojos se cerraron a medias.

_Y ayúdame Dios, porque la haría mía._

Empujé más fuerte.

_Esta noche. Esta noche. Esta noche._

Un repentino golpe en la puerta sonó y mi mano se congeló.

"¿Edward?" Su voz yendo hacia mis oídos no ayudó para nada.

Mi mano comenzó a moverse otra vez.

"Edward…"

_Oh, bebé, amo cuando dices mi nombre._

"… ¿Estás bien? Han pasado como diez minutos. ¿Te cayó mal la comida? Puedes ser honesto conmigo, de verdad… podemos pedir pizza o algo."

"No fue la comida, Bella…" Me atraganté, mis ojos se cerraron fuertemente.

"No seas modesto-" Contestó "Suenas como si estuvieras enfermo. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?"

_Bueno, veras… está esto que…_

"Estaré… afuera en un segundo, no te preocupes…" Murmuré.

Podía sentir mi pene pulsar. Mi liberación estaba _muy_ cerca.

"De acuerdo, te esperaré acá afuera, Edward…" su voz se desvanecía mientras se alejaba de la puerta.

_Edward…_

_Edward…_

_¡EDWARD!_

Mi orgasmo explotó, mientras me venía en el inodoro. Incontrolables estallidos fluían desde mi mientras gemía su nombre.

Estaba lejos de estar satisfecho.

_Lejos_.

La idea de mi leche dentro de ella me hizo estremecer.

-**x**-

-**x**-

-**x**-

Luego de limpiarme en le baño, y luego de refrescarme un poco, salí del baño y regresé al comedor. Bella estaba sentada sola en la mesa, jugueteando con la comida con su tenedor. Suspiró y sostuvo su cabeza hacia arriba con su mano. ¿Qué había pasado cuando estaba en el baño? ¿Hice algo que la molestara?

Bueno… um… déjame decirlo con otras palabras.

¿Había hecho algo _que ella supiera_ que la molestara? Mierda.

Ella no me había oído volver, y yo sonreí maliciosamente mientras tomaba el camino más largo alrededor suyo, a través del lado opuesto de la cocina. Avancé hasta la parte de atrás de su silla e incliné mi boca hasta su oído… como en mis fantasías…

Bueno, excepto que ella estaba desnuda en mis fantasías…

"Boo…" Susurré.

Ella saltó y gritó, apretándose el cuello en una especie de acción refleja.

"¡Edward!" Gritó, sus ojos buscaban frenéticamente los míos "¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

Su respiración era corta.

Sonreí maliciosamente. _Un punto_.

La miré mientras me acercaba a ella, como sus senos se movían de arriba a abajo mientras su respiración volvía a la normalidad.

"Solo me gusta provocarte…" Susurré. Esperaba que ella pudiera darse cuenta del doble sentido de mis palabras.

Casi podía saborearla ya…

"Edward…" Ella sonaba adolorida, se puso de pie. "No puedo hacer nada. Perdóname… Creí que había cocinado todo bien- Quiero decir, incluso-"

Ella estaba ahora con su rostro hacia mí, lo cual era un gran error. Yo estaba duro como una maldita roca.

Otra vez.

Silbé por dolor mientras me inclinaba hacia su cuello y lo mordía suavemente. Ella ronroneó y yo sonreí en su piel. Mi lujuria estaba tomando el control. Si esto continuaba, no sería capaz de controlarme. Igual que la última vez.

"Bella" Gemí contra su cuello, tomando su diminuto cuerpo y moviéndolo contra mi. "Quiero que sientas lo que tú me haces sentir."

Y cuando sus mejillas se ruborizaron de un delicado color carmesí, ella supo de que estaba hablando.

"Y, Bella…" Susurré, chupando su lóbulo. "Voy a perder el control-"

_Detenme._

"E… Edward…"

"- y tú lo quieres."

"Edward-" Rogó. "Quiero… quiero…"

"Bella…" Gemí.

"Por favor, Edward… Te he extrañado tanto…"

"¿Me amas?..." Mis labios se detuvieron en su piel mientras esperaba su respuesta.

"Tanto… tanto…"

Sonreí y mordí su cuello, produciendo un gemido de sus delicados y rellenos labios. Mi pene latía fuerte y yo gemí mientras tocaba su trasero… poniéndola aún más cerca mío.

"¿Me amas más que a _él_?" Gruñí posesivamente.

"Edward… Te amo más que a nada…"

Mi pene pulsó cuando ella movió sus caderas contra las mías.

"No puedo esperar…" Silbé, sacando los platos y los utensilios del camino. La levanté y la senté en la mesa. Me coloqué entre sus piernas, separándolas bruscamente. Mientras mis manos masajeaban sus piernas, mis labios atacaban sus hinchados labios. Ella tiró sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y la bestia dentro mío gruñó en placer.

Ella me quería más cerca. Y, _mierda_, eso se sentía bien. Deseado. Necesitado. Ansiado.

… por alguien a quien amas.

"Dentro…" Ella gimoteó.

Ella me deseaba al igual que yo a ella.

"He estado duro por ti toda la noche-" Gruñí en su oreja, mi mano derecha tomó uno de sus senos a través de su ropa. Moví mis caderas contra las suyas en frustración y ella se estremeció. "Oh, Bella…" Podía sentir su calidez a través de su ropa. "Ha pasado tanto tiempo…"

"Edward…" Ella gimoteó, sus ojos medio cerrados. Sus manos viajaron debajo de mi camisa.

"Sácalo…" Rogó, tocando mis músculos.

_¿Quién era yo para negarme?_

Removí mi camisa y recuperé rápidamente el contacto.

"¡¿Él te hace sentir de este modo?!" Gruñí en su oreja, bajando sus shorts.

Ella estaba usando la ropa interior que yo le había dicho que era mi favorita…

_**LATIDO**__**—**_

_**LATIDO**__**—**_

_**LATIDO**__**—**_

"No lo sé…" Ella gimoteó. Me estaba provocando. "Él… él es bastante bueno-"

Podía reconocer sus mentiras en un segundo.

"No me mientas" Silbé en su oído, encontrando su entrada y frotándola bruscamente a través de su braga azul de encaje. Estaba tan… _húmeda_.

Por mí.

Ella gritó cuando mordí su cuello. Mi mano libre voló hasta su camisa y prácticamente la arrancó de su cuerpo.

_Mierda, ella no estaba usando sujetador._

Más de su piel crema quedó expuesta a mí y pude sentir como yo empezaba a temblar. Los recuerdos de nuestro último encuentro inundaron mi mente y mi pene comenzó a dolerme más fuerte que antes. Bella gimió, lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras yo comenzaba a chupar sus pequeños y rosados capullos.

_Delicioso_.

Ella sabía casi como vainilla. Tan dulce e inocente… pero pecaminosamente tentadora.

Gruñí, empujando mis dedos hacia ella, con las bragas y todo.

Y luego ella gimió otra vez. Esta vez un profundo y sexy sonido vino de su garganta. Como una sirena llamando a su presa hacia ella, sabía que no iba a ser capaz de irme.

_Aquí_.

Iba a tener que hacerlo aquí.

No iba a llegar hasta el dormitorio.

Un sonido desgarrador vino de sus bragas cuando las rompí de su cuerpo. Ella gritó mi nombre y yo bajé mis pantalones y mis boxers. Fue un alivio cuando mi pene fue liberado de la dolorosa limitación. Ella estaba respirando profundamente y ruborizándose bajo mi mirada. La miré fijamente por un momento, como estaba extendida y desnuda para mí sobre la mesa del comedor.

No creía que la comida volviera a satisfacerme otra vez.

"Dormí… torio…" Ella lanzó un grito ahogado mientras mis ojos veían como sus pechos subían y bajaban con su respiración.

Un inesperado destello de posesión me invadió. _Mía_. No quería compartirla con nadie. Quería que fuera mía para _siempre_.

"No lo… lograremos…" Lancé un grito ahogado, inclinándome hacia adelante y colocando mis manos en la mesa al lado de su cabeza.

Ella levantó la mirada hacia mí, mordiendo su labio inferior nerviosamente. Empujé fuera de su chorreante centro; contra él, así podía sentirme. Ella estaba temblando.

"Por favor, Edward… por favor… _no me tortures_…"

_Por favor, Edward… por favor…_

Gruñí posesivamente y empujé mi palpitante pene dentro de ella. Podía sentir como la separaba, dividiéndola en la mitad. Ella lanzó un grito ahogado y su pecho se arqueó hacia arriba. Ella estaba igual de caliente y estrecha como la primera vez que estuve dentro de ella. Cuando tomé su virginidad… hacia bastante tiempo.

_Mía_. Lamí mis labios, mientras la miraba como si fuera algo para comer.

Empujé dentro de ella otra vez, silbando con satisfacción.

"Tan estrecha…" Gruñí, capturando sus labios con los míos.

Era casi doloroso ir lento. No podía esperar… había esperado demasiado. _Dos_ semanas era mucho. La iba a tomar a _mi_ _modo_. Estaba perdiendo el control.

"Separa más tus piernas…" Ordené.

Hizo como le ordené y sentí como me deslizaba dentro de ella. Gemí cuando estuve bien acomodado y comencé a moverme dentro y fuera de ella, en un salvaje y disparejo ritmo. Las manos sosteniéndome sobre la mesa se cerraron en puños. Esto era lo más cercano que podía llegar al cielo.

"Ah… ¡Edward!" Ella gritó, intentando alcanzarme.

Sus brazos que estaban apretados alrededor de mi cuello, me bajaron y mis labios llegaron a los suyos otra vez. Mi lengua se empujó dentro de su boca, y su dulce sabor a vainilla intoxicó mis sentidos, cegándome. Chupé su lengua, trayendo más de ella hacia mí.

No podía obtener lo suficiente.

"No te detengas…" Ella gimió. "No te detengas… no te detengas… _no te detengas_…"

Y luego no hubo más lugar para las palabras, porque mi decisión se desmoronó. La pequeña pieza de cordura a la cual me estaba aferrando desesperadamente salió volando por la ventana.

Gruñí. Empujando fuerte dentro de ella. Sus jugos se derramaron fuera de ella. "Nunca me detendré… _nunca me detendré…"_

"¡Edward!" Ella gritó mi nombre, y Dios mío… Me _endurecí_ aún más.

La jalé fuera de la mesa y la presioné contra una pared del comedor.

Más profundo. Más _adentro_. Necesitaba estar adentro. Desde todos los lados. Desde cada maldito ángulo.

Mis ojos se alegraron por el modo en que sus senos saltaban de arriba hacia abajo en sincronización con mis empujes. Ella era demasiado cautivadora por su propio bien. Debería estar prohibida…

… al igual que lo que estábamos haciendo.

La entré otra vez, esta vez más fuerte. Su calidez me absorbió y sus piernas se envolvieron alrededor de mi cintura. No quería que terminara nunca, y fue hasta el punto en que ya no sabía si ella sentía placer o dolor—

_Más fuerte—_

_Pero, mierda, se sentía bien._

_Y más fuerte—_

Demasiado bien.

_Mía… Mía… Mía… Esta calidez, estos sentimientos, este placer—_

"Tú eres mía…" Silbé sádicamente en su oído. Mis labios chuparon la delicada parte de su lóbulo.

"¡Soy _tuya_!" Gritó.

Mi consciencia me gruñó_— _**¡Se supone que no deberías estar haciendo esto!**

Gemí, y sentí cómo sus músculos apretaban mi pene. Dejé salir un gruñido animal.

"Grita para mí…" Silbé.

"Yo… yo…" Ella murmuró, su cabeza estaba contra el arco de mi cuello.

_Grita para mí…_

"Bel…" Desaceleré mi ritmo. "la…".

_Esto era tortuoso._

"Edward… más rápido…" Me rogó, y casi cedo.

_Solo si gritas…_

"Grita para mí, amor…" Mi voz era ronca. Era una exigencia.

"¡Edward!" Gritó, sus paredes se volvieron más estrechas.

Su orgasmo estaba cerca.

"Mierda…" Se sentía demasiado bien.

"Voy… Edward, voy a-"

"Ven para mí…" Silbé, lamiendo desde el arco de su cuello hasta su barbilla. Su cabeza estaba hacia atrás, permitiéndome un fácil acceso a su intoxicante piel.

Y luego sus paredes apretaron mi miembro más fuerte de lo que lo habían hecho antes y no pude controlar el placer que sacudió mi cuerpo.

_Aún no. Aún no._

Su calor se vertió de ella; sus jugos chorreando por sus piernas.

_No había terminado. No, el final no estaba en vista. Esto era el comienzo._

Y luego la empujé hacia el piso, acostándome debajo de ella primero y luego girando. El pecho de Bella estaba aún subiendo por su orgasmo mientras yo subía una de sus piernas sobre mi hombro y la otra pierna la envolvía alrededor de mi cintura. La entré nuevamente y silbé en placer. Mi ojos se fijaron en los suyos mientras volvía a empujar.

"Ah, Edward_—_ "Ella estaba exhausta.

"_No me detendré."_ Gemí, mis ojos estaban enfocados en el modo en que ella se movía con mis empujes.

Ella dejó escapar un grito mientras se retorcía de placer.

"_No me detendré nunca…"_ Dije, tomando uno de sus pezones en mi boca y chapándolo.

"¡Edward!"

Electricidad corrió a través de mí, mientras yo empujaba dentro y fuera de ella.

_Yo… no puedo detenerme. No me detendré hasta que este en cada pensamiento que va a través de su cabeza…_

Empujé más profundo, mis dientes apretándose fuertemente. Estaba cerca.

Mis empujes se volvieron más exigentes, casi desesperados, mientras me hundía dentro de su apretado centro. Placer corrió a través de mi cuerpo, y lo amé.

La amaba a ella.

"Edward… Edward…" Ella canturreó, sus palabras mal articuladas. Sus ojos cerrados en éxtasis.

Tomé un puñado de su pelo marrón y lo torcí en mi mano, haciendo que levantara la mirada hacia mí.

"Bella…" Gruñí. _"Mírame…"_

Sus ojos se abrieron seductoramente. No creo siquiera que ella hubiera tenido la intención de hacerlo seductivamente.

Oh, cómo me excitaba…

… cuando ni siquiera era esa su intención.

Mis labios atacaron su cuello mientras mordía la delicada piel.

"Mía… mía… mía… mía…" Gruñí en su oído.

Dime que soy tuyo también…

"Edward…" Ella gimoteó, presionando sus caderas junto con mis movimientos.

"Otra vez…" Exigí. "Oh, Dios… Bella…"

Ella movió nuevamente sus caderas contra mis movimientos, y la fricción para mi era más de lo que podía soportar.

Mis dientes se apretaron aún más fuerte, mi voz se hizo aún mas ronca.

"_Mierda_" Gruñí. "…Bella…"

Bella gimió, sintiendo mi pulso dentro de ella.

"Ven para mi…" Ella citó mis previas palabras, y eso me excitaba.

Mi cuerpo reaccionó.

_Violentamente_.

_Rápidamente_.

_Desesperadamente_.

Y cansada como estaba, ella empujó sus caderas contra las mías. Mis dientes se apretaron, y éxtasis corrió a través de mi cuerpo. Éxtasis… esta emoción era tan fuerte que me dominó y cegó todo mis sentidos.

Sentí su liberación otra vez, por segunda vez esa noche. Sus paredes se apretaron a mi alrededor, presionando mi miembro.

"Eso es… eso es…" Murmuré, mis ojos se cerraban.

No podía controlarlo.

Empujé lo más profundo que pude dentro de ella, mi leche explotó fuera de mí, llenándola a ella a la capacidad máxima. No me salí de ella hasta que mi pene se hubiera vaciado completamente dentro de ella. Quería que una parte mía esté dentro de ella siempre… así nunca se olvidaría de mi.

No estaba satisfecho.

**Necesitaba más**_**—**_

"Ed… ward…" Ella gimoteó, con apenas poco aliento para hablar. Sonreí. Me gustaba el hecho de que fuera yo quien la había agotado.

Nuestros cuerpos estaban brillando con una fina capa de sudor, y mi lujuria me estaba dominando otra vez. No podía separar mis ojos de ella.

_Cálmate, Edward_… Gruñí_. Está cansada_.

"… Te amo…" susurró.

No pude controlar la sonrisa que se extendió por mi rostro. Abrí la boca, pero 'Te amo' no fue lo que salió.

"Lo sé, cariño…" Contesté.

_¡Maldición, Edward! ¡Lo acabas de arruinar! Me grité mentalmente._

Ella cerró los ojos y asintió, mordiéndose el labio. Vi lágrimas desbordándose de sus ojos… ¡_Maldición_!

En un instante, la estaba cargando en mis brazos, su piel desnuda contra la mía.

_Control… Edward… Control…_

"¿Edward?" Gritó de repente. "¿Dónde-?"

"Oh, amor…" Susurré, mis labios aplastando lo suyos. "Todavía no hemos llegado ni a la habitación."

_Ahí va el control. _

"Edward…" Gimoteó. "Estoy ran adolorida_—_"

"¿_Él_ no te satisface?" Solté unas risitas, mi interior se revolcaba en victoria.

No necesitaba que me respondiera.

Ambos sabíamos que nos _necesitábamos_ el uno al otro. Y que nadie podía llenar nuestras necesidades excepto nosotros.

Con eso pensamiento en mi cabeza, entré en el dormitorio, cerré la puerta de una patada, y prácticamente la tiré en la cama. Ella gateó lejos de mi, hacia atrás, con una mano tapando sus cremosos pechos. Gruñí con frustración. Odiaba cuando se escondía de mi.

"Aún no he terminado contigo…" Silbé peligrosamente. Ella sabía que aún no había terminado con ella.

"Él va a llegar a casa_—" _Dijo.

"No te _atrevas_ a pensar en él ahora…" Silbé, furioso con el que ella haya traído el pensar en _él_ en un momento como éste.

Me coloqué sobre ella, besando su cuello. Sus piernas se abrieron automáticamente. Estaba duro. Otra vez.

"Él verá_—_" Ella gimoteó.

"Déjalo que vea…" La desafié.

"Edward…" Ella intentó zafarse, pero ambos sabíamos que yo saldría victorioso.

Arrastré mis dedos desde su cuello hacia debajo de su cuerpo, lentamente… Su piel caliente me hacía estremecer. Su respiración se hizo superficial y sus ojos se cerraron.

"Ohh, Edward…" Ella había sido vencida.

Arrastré mis dedos por su estómago y el subir y bajar de su cuello se hizo aún más inestable. Amaba el efecto que tenía sobre ella.

Vi cómo sus ojos se cerraban otra vez lentamente.

"Te _deseo_…" Susurré suavemente.

Quería que ella acogiera la confesión a mi única obsesión.

_Ella_.

"Te quiero… en más modos que en uno solo. Modos en los que no tengo permitido tenerte…" Continué.

_Como en mi vida._

Sus ojos se abrieron, y encontraron los míos a través de la oscuridad del dormitorio.

"Bella…" Susurré. "Bella…"

**Te amo jodidamente tanto, Bella.**

"¿Edward…?" Contestó. ¿Escuché… _esperanza_… en su voz? ¿Quería ella que lo dijera?

Pero luego, mi pene rozo su cálido centro y cada coherente pensamiento o frase que iba a decir quedo olvidada instantáneamente.

"Dios, te deseo—" Silbé, capturando sus labios.

Mierda. Nunca fui bueno con las palabras.

Desesperadamente, chupé sus rellenos labios, tomándolos en mi boca. Su lengua empujó su camino hacia mi boca y yo sonreí maliciosamente ante su braveza. Moví en espiral mi lengua alrededor de la suya. No podía obtener suficiente de su sabor—

"Date la vuelta…" Le ordené, jadeando mientras me alejaba.

"¿Q-Qué?" Ella estaba sin aliento.

"Date… la vuelta." Mi voz era rasposa.

Ella se dio la vuelta lentamente.

"Apóyate en tus manos y tus rodillas—"

Se levantó de la cama.

"— y, bebé, sujétate."

Ella me lanzó una mirada, su cabello era un sexy lío. Se mordió su labio inferior en el modo más seductor y luego me sonrió.

Me sentí amado.

Y… bueno… me sentí duro también. Eso era definitivamente un problema.

Me coloqué detrás de ella, mi cabeza en su entrada y mis manos en su cadera. Luego me incliné sobre ella, mi pecho contra su espalda.

"¿Puedes sentirlo…?" Susurré en su oído, entrando en el más cálido cielo que había sentido.

Ella gimió de repente, sus manos apretando el cubrecama. Mis manos tantearon el camino hacia sus pechos y yo silbé en placer cuando los tomé en mis manos.

"¿Puedes sentir lo que _no puedo decir_?..." Continué, saliéndome de ella para solo empujar más fuerte. Ella lanzó un grito ahogado, sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente.

"Mmmmm…" Ella gimoteó, intentando formar una oración.

"Ah… ah…" Murmuré.

Mierda, ella estaba más estrecha desde esta posición.

"¡Edward!" Ella gritó.

Chupé su cuello mientras mi cintura se movía a su propio acuerdo. El sonido de piel chocando y calientes jadeos emergían de la habitación. El placer era insoportable. La quería en mi vida. Quería que supiera que la amaba.

Y por Dios, se lo diría esta noche.

Mientras me inclinaba sobre ella, mis labios encontraron el camino hacia la parte de atrás de su cuello. Ella se estremeció mientras mis labios rozaron su sensible lugar.

Sonreí maliciosamente sobre su piel. "¿Te gusta eso?"

Ella gimió en respuesta y mis labios comenzaron a chupar ese lugar. Mis empujes continuaron mientras una marca roja comenzó a formarse donde yo la había chupado. Su sabor era exquisito.

Hubiera buscado en todo el mundo su hubiera sabido que este sabor existía.

_Hubiera ido de caza por este sabor como un perro…_

Lamí su sensible lugar en su cuello una vez más y me alejé para examinar mi trabajo. Una marca larga y roja había allí, y una gran sonrisa maligna se extendió por mis labios.

_¡Déjalo que vea!,_ mis pensamientos desafiaron.

De repente, el reloj de la mesita de noche sonó en el dormitorio. Mi cabeza giró hacia él, y las 12AM brilló en azul neón en la pantalla.

"Oh no…" Ella gimió. "Él va… va a estar… en casa en un minuto."

Gruñí, "Aún no terminé contigo—"

Golpeé el reloj alarma para detener el ruido; se cayó al suelo y se quedó en silencio.

"Edward no seremos capaces de detenernos—"

_Maldita sea que no lo haremos._

Y con eso, empujé en ella otra vez. Mis movimientos eran rápidos, buscando una tercera liberación. Ella gimió, el sonido instándome. Iba a venirme… Dios iba a ser bueno… me sentía eufórico. Ninguna mujer con la que había estado se podía comparar con la que tenía debajo mío ahora.

"Bella…" Gruñí.

"Edward…" Ella gimoteó. "Otra vez… _otra_ _vez_… voy a…"

_Dime que soy el único que puede hacerte esto…_

"Si, _hermosa…_"

"Te amo… te amo… te amo…" Ella gimoteó.

_¡Solo dilo, Edward! ¡Ella significa mucho para ti!_

No pude controlar el orgasmo que me vino de repente. No tenía tiempo para las palabras. Empuje tan profundo como pude y mi semen se derramó dentro de ella. Ella tomaba la píldora, no habría complicaciones. Mientras me venía, la sentí venir conmigo, su centro chorreando.

Tan pronto como me salí de dentro suyo, ella colapsó en la cama, temblando. Se las arregló para girarse, jadeando por aire como si hubiera estado debajo del agua.

— o hubiera sido cogida fuertemente.

Cualquiera de las dos podría ser.

"Para que lo sepas…" Murmuró, sus ojos cerrados. "De _verdad_ te amo…"

La sinceridad en su voz era más fuerte de lo que la había oído antes. Me acerqué a ella y besé sus labios suavemente.

"Lo sé…" Contesté suavemente.

Ella gimoteó y yo la miré cuidadosamente. Una lágrima se deslizó de su ojos, a través de su mejilla. Mis ojos se cerraron fuertemente.

Agonía.

_Por favor no llores… por favor no…_

Coloqué un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja y tiré el cobertor de cama sobre su desnudo cuerpo. Era más que nada para conservar mi cordura que otra cosa.

"— y, Bella, yo…"

_También te amo…_

Luego, escuché la puerta principal abrirse y mis ojos se entrecerraron.

"¡Tienes que irte!" Ella dijo precipitadamente. "¡_Él está _en casa!"

Estaba vestido rápidamente. Podía oírlo en la cocina. Él estaba probablemente mirando la comida y los utensilios desparramados en el piso. ¡_Mierda_! ¡Debí haber sido más cuidadoso!

"¿Qué vas a decirle a _él_?" Le pregunté rápidamente.

Medio quería que ella le dijera que yo estuve aquí.

"Inventaré algo creativo…" Ella dijo suavemente, cerrando sus ojos.

"No dejes que te toque…" Gruñí.

"¿Vas a… regresar?" Preguntó de repente.

Mi voz se suavizó, "Tan pronto como pueda, estaré aquí. Lo prometo."

Ella sonrió, y yo le devolví la sonrisa. Besé su frente y sus ojos estaban abiertos mientras bajaba la mirada hacia ella.

Fui hacia la ventana, como usualmente lo hacía, y miré una vez más hacia Bella. Ella me estaba mirando fijamente.

"— y, ¿Bella?" Dije suavemente.

Ella no respondió, ya estaba escuchando de todos modos. Tragué fuertemente antes de abrir mi boca otra vez.

"Te amo jodidamente."

_Wow, Edward. Eso es impresionante. Aléjala asustándola con tus blasfemias, ¿eh?_

Sus ojos se iluminaron y casi destellaron en un modo que nunca había visto antes. Una calidez me invadió. Ella recuperó rápidamente su postura y me miró con un rostro severo.

"Lo sé," Ella intentó imitar mi tono y yo me reí entre dientes.

"¿Cena mañana a la noche?" Susurré rápidamente.

"Claro. Quizás esta vez si _comas_ algo…" Ella soltó unas risitas.

Sonreí torcidamente, "No cuentes con ello."

Y antes de que pudiera protestar, usé el árbol que estaba convenientemente fuera de su ventana para llegar hacia el piso.

Esta era mi rutina habitual. Obtener algo de mi adicción y luego _tener_ que escaparme. Era un estándar común para lo que estaba haciendo.

Lo que estábamos haciendo. Lo que nunca podríamos obtener demasiado. Finalmente, nos pillarían. ¿Y cuando lo hicieran?... Bueno, enfrentaríamos el problema…

Porque _mi_ hermosa Bella… con su salvaje y oscuro cabello esparcido sobre su almohada… _Mi_ Bella con su perfecta piel porcelana y su hermosa sonrisa… _Mi_ Bella, a la cual necesitaba más que a nada en este mundo—

"_¡Estoy en casa!"_ Una voz masculina vino a través de la casa.

— pertenecía a otro hombre.

-**x**-

**-x-**

-**x**-

Mi nombre es Edward Anthony Cullen.

Su nombre es Isabella Marie Black…

… y ella es mi heroína.

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**Fin.**

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Les gustó? A mi, particularmente, ¡me encantó! Esta chica escribe maravilloso. Es bastante gráfico el lemon, pero está genial.**

**Muchas gracias por haber leído, si me dejan sus comentarios me harán muy feliz, ya quiero esuchar qué les pareció.**

**Si eres nueva lectora te invito a que pases por mis otras traducciones. Este one-shot está inspirado en la cancion "Vistims of love" de Good Charlotte.**

**Besos, y nos vemos en la próxima actualización de la Feria de Halloween. **

**Day**


End file.
